codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Battle Tokyo II (episode)
Final Battle Tokyo II is the eighteenth episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. Summary With the power disrupted, the Black Knights begin their assault on the Tokyo Settlement. Suzaku threatens to use the F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb, but Lelouch, having completely lost his trust in Suzaku, calls his bluff. Jeremiah and Guilford engage Suzaku, but Gino and Anya join the fray to even the odds. Rolo attempts to locate Nunnally in the government complex, but he secretly intends to kill her, while Sayoko frees Kallen and escorts her to the upgraded Guren Seiten Eight Elements-Type. Cornelia escapes confinement by the Black Knights and Kallen's new Knightmare Frame overwhelms Luciano and severely cripples the Lancelot. On the verge of death, Suzaku's Geass command activates and compels him to fire the F.L.E.I.J.A. Unfortunately, the bomb detonates over the government complex, obliterating a massive section of the settlement. Lelouch breaks down when Rolo tells him Nunnally was killed in the explosion. Plot Zero informs the Black Knights that he has activated the Gefjun Disturbers. To that end, he orders them to surround the city in preparation to counter Schneizel's army, while another fleet heads in to capture Nunnally and rescue Kallen, a move that will guarantee them victory; additionally, they must destroy all major facilities in the Tokyo Settlement. At the same time, Lohmeyer finds Nunnally and informs her of what is going on, which causes Nunnally to hold onto a pink paper crane tightly. Gino, who is still with Kallen, also informs her of this; she expresses joy to this, but Gino says that, while Kallen's reaction might be who she truly is, he won't let her stay that way because he and the Tristan fight for Britannia, then leaves. Schneizel begins dispatching his forces, asking Kanon if Suzaku can be dispatched to take out the Gefjun Disturbers, as they only have effect on Knightmares that are fifth-generation and older. Kanon says that it would depend on his insanity, and Schneizel agrees by noting that the battlefield only makes him more unstable, but chuckles while doing so. Nina, meanwhile, goes into the Lancelot hangar, intending to pilot it herself in Suzaku's place, despite Cecile and Lloyd's protests that she has no battle skills. In a nick of time, Suzaku comes in with his battle gear and chides Nina by asking if she can truly fire the F.L.E.I.J.A. Zero, meanwhile, gets Tohdoh to have Asahina and Chiba cover the air, and checks in with Rolo, whose task is to capture Nunnally alive, while Sayoko leads a team to rescue Kallen. Suzaku then comes to the battlefield, and having slipped into insanity again by thinking he can force Lelouch to atone for his sins with death (though he knows full well he didn't), tries to threaten Zero with the F.L.E.I.J.A. However, Zero, still thinking that he was betrayed, refuses to believe what he says, and calls for Jeremiah to attack him. Jeremiah does so, and when Suzaku asks why, Jeremiah says it's only because of loyalty, prompting Suzaku to kill a bunch of Black Knights in anger. On the Ikaruga, everyone notes how Jeremiah's Siegfried is working well. However, Rakshata wonders why Jeremiah and Guilford are now on their side. At that time, Guilford snaps out of his Geass, but Zero promptly sends him back into it by giving him orders to assist Jeremiah and even kill Suzaku. The two of them double-team on Suzaku, with Nina begging Suzaku to fire the F.L.E.I.J.A. to kill Zero via video phone. Suzaku decides against doing the latter in the hypocritical belief that it is wrong, but declares he will kill Zero, only to be zapped by Jeremiah while trying to continue fighting. Gino then arrives in time to save Suzaku (which Zero thinks is a ploy by Schneizel), and starts fighting Jeremiah; he promptly calls him "Orange", but Jeremiah chuckles and decides that the name is now a compliment. As Milly and her team flee the city, Rolo and his troops finish killing all Britannian forces on the first thirteen floors of the government bureau. After Rolo updates his status, Zero decides that once Rolo rescues Nunnally, he can finally kill him for Shirley's death. However, unbeknownst to him, Rolo secretly plans to kill Nunnally, believing himself to be the only family Lelouch needs, while Sayoko meets up with him and says that they have found "Priority Item 3". Meanwhile, Nunnally refuses to leave the bureau, but Lohmeyer says that Schneizel ordered it, and if she doesn't go, everyone by law has to say with her and die. The remaining Four Holy Swords began fighting the remaining Glaston Knights, during which Claudio prepares to deal the killing blow on Chiba. Asahina manages to save her, but says he did it just so she could confess to Tohdoh. Chiba and Asahina then prepare to continue fighting, but Asahina has doubts as to whether or not they should attack the bureau, as Zero ordered them not to. Inside, Kallen, now by herself, mopes at having to sit back idly. As the Glaston Knights focus their attention on Guilford, Zero engages Gino. Suzaku heads toward them after escaping from Jeremiah, and manages to get through his communications. He pleads to stop the battle to again restore order, but Zero instead claims that Suzaku is even worse than him because he not only lied to his friends and father like he himself did, but also betrayed them. Anya suddenly appears in the Mordred and slams into the Shinkiro, pushing Zero away. Suzaku tries to follow, but Gino stops him. Anya then begins engaging Zero, firing her hadron cannon on his shields at point blank range. When Ohgi is informed of this, he tries to get Sugiyama to find troops while Minami deals with another case, but of all people only Tamaki is available. Meanwhile, Nunnally decides to evacuate, but as Lohmeyer loads her onto an escape craft and informs others about it, she immediately starts making preparations to execute Kallen, revealing himself to merely have wanted to be Viceroy all along. Three troops approach Kallen and try to shoot her through the glass, but Sayoko suddenly appears and kills all of them. After finally breaking her out, Sayoko hands her some new Knightmare attire and takes her to the Guren Mk-II, which Lloyd had significantly upgraded, albeit with an instruction manual. At the same time, Tohdoh loses his foothold on some Gefjun Disturbers, effectively causing the lights to come back on and cause Schneizel to gain the upper hand. Seeing this, Asahina goes to Kinoshita and asks if Nunnally has been captured, but before he can fully answer he is shot out of the sky, with his escape hull crashing into a building. As Asahina goes to check in on him, he finds Kinoshita mortally wounded, but Kinoshita says that he sent him data on Zero he gathered while spying on him, terrifying Asahina. Tamaki, meanwhile, gets his squad to where Zero is but can't find him because he and Anya are too high up. Anya prepares to do the final damage, but all of a sudden she has another Geass spasm, and goes hurtling to the ground. Before Zero can register this, he is suddenly stopped by the arrival of the Valkyrie Squadron, who proceed to tie him up in midair. Luciano then approaches him from the front, and gives his usual monologue as to what people love the most while preparing to stab him. Inside the bureau, Sayoko helps Kallen get into the Guren, which is now called the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements, but still has the same basic setup. Sayoko tells Kallen to go rescue Zero, while they stay behind to find Nunnally. As the Guren launches, it sprouts two wings that reflect a neon red light. At blinding speed, Kallen takes flight with the Guren and smashes through the government bureau. The sheer force destroys David's right arm, allowing Chiba to come in from behind and kill him. Kallen then proceeds to zip all across the battlefield in a matter of seconds, destroying all enemies in her path. Luciano continues to drive his spike into the Shinkiro, but Zero deflects it with his shield. As his shield begins to weaken and is informed about Tamaki coming to help him, Ohgi phones in and tells him that Charles' flagship is coming in. Zero thinks it is also to help with the fight, but Schneizel observes that he really doesn't care about what happens, and thus won't come to the battlefield. Tamaki's group then arrives and tries to blow Luciano away, but Luciano handily fires torpedoes at them, forcing Tamaki to retreat. This gives Zero the opportunity to fire his laser, but Luciano had been waiting for this moment (as Zero had to drop his shields to do so), and proceeds to smash his spike into the Shinkiro. As he is about to grind it into Zero, Kallen appears and proceeds to attack all the members of the Valkyrie Squadron, safe for Luciano. As Kallen gets in between Luciano and Zero, the latter reacts with a mix of both shock and joy, while Lloyd claims that they stole the Guren from him (and Cecile). Rakshata, meanwhile, gets enraged that they updated the Guren without her permission, but everyone is happy since the enhancements gives them the advantage. Luciano decides to fight Kallen, and proceeds to shoot missiles at her. However, her speed allows her to avoid the missiles and send them directly into Britannian troops, then uses her weapon arm (which now functions like a grappling hook) to wipe out even more. In a quick break, Luciano tells Kallen the truth about the battlefield: if you kill off the battlefield, you're a murderer, but if you kill on it, you're a hero. Kallen banteringly asks if he wants to be a hero, but Luciano explains he is only in it for his monologue. Calling him a scoundrel, Kallen uses her weapon arm to send an energy disc at Luciano. He deflects it and tries to hit Kallen with two spikes, but she catches both of them and grabs Luciano with her weapon arm. Kallen promptly uses Luciano's monologue back on him, then fries and kills him as he screams in agony over being killed by an Eleven. After this, Zero gives her orders to go back and help Nunnally, but before she can Suzaku and Gino arrive, with Guilford also following to try and fight Suzaku. Suzaku tries to kill Kallen with his Hadron cannon, but Kallen not only deflects the blast, but also absorbs it. Gino taunts Kallen about her having decided to choose her Japanese identity in the end, and decides to enjoy fighting her; however, as he is occupied with Guilford, Suzaku decides to do it himself, without messing around. At the same time, Tohdoh's fleet manages to break through Schneizel's defenses, with Tohdoh himself killing Edgar. As the two groups head to kill each other, Asahina phones in and tells Tohdoh about Kinoshita's info. Meanwhile, Cornelia manages to undo her restraints and break down the door, but when Ohgi is informed of this, he thinks it is Villetta that has escaped. As Suzaku continues to fight Kallen, despite Nina's pleas for him to kill Zero, Rolo finds Nunnally and Lohmeyer's escape vehicle, mounted and ready for launch, but having to stop due to there being Black Knights in their escape path. He reports this to Sayoko, who reports it to Zero. With this, Zero decides that the only thing standing in their way is Suzaku, so he has Kallen attack him. Lloyd and Cecile try to tell Suzaku to flee, but he refuses. In his stubbornness, Suzaku suddenly realizes that the performance power of the Lancelot is nowhere close to the deity-like proportions of the Guren, and Kallen proceeds to destroy both Suzaku's gun and his left arm. Nina continues to beg him to use the F.L.E.I.J.A., but as Suzaku continues to refuse, Kallen cuts off his left leg and proceeds to wreak more and more damage. She then goes for a killing blow. As Sayoko finds Nunnally and kills her guards, Suzaku realizes that, if he lets Kallen kill him, he will finally be "redeemed". But it is then revealed that the "Live" Geass placed on him also activates whenever he is feeling suicidal. Under the Geass, Suzaku proceeds to take out the F.L.E.I.J.A. and fire it. Kallen promptly dodges the projectile, and it flies over towards the government bureau, where it stops and starts glowing a bright pink. Claudio sees the projectile and orders all of the Britannian units to retreat. Also seeing this, Chiba and Minami give similar orders, the former of which tries to call for Asahina, but he is already inside the government bureau with the intention of killing Rolo. However, Rolo has taken a Sutherland and is safely airborne, and he overhears the Britannian orders. Zero then realizes that that is the weapon Suzaku talked about, and screams Nunnally's name as the pink projectile suddenly expands. The pink explosion gets larger and larger, and as a result, the government bureau and everything within a gigantic radius is destroyed. Sayoko, Asahina, Lohmeyer, and Nunnally are all caught in the blast, as Zero looks on in horror, unable to move. Zero himself is nearly caught in it, but Guilford suddenly comes and pushes him away, only to get caught as well. As Cornelia sees the blast, the explosion collapses in on itself and launches all matter it absorbed into another dimension, sucking the air around it with such great force that the Ikaruga is nearly thrown off balance. But through it all, Schneizel is seen giving a smirk. The next day, Zero is still inside the Shinkiro, and he calls Rolo. Appearing dazed and heartbroken, Zero asks Rolo to talk to Nunnally since he can't reach Sayoko. After some hesitation, Rolo tells Zero that Nunnally was caught in the explosion. Despite this, Zero continues to ask if he can speak to Nunnally, forcing Rolo to say that Nunnally is dead, as are 25 million other people. This causes Zero to scream that Rolo is lying, before again asking to speak with Nunnally, and the camera pans out - revealing that Suzaku has destroyed almost the entire Tokyo Settlement, and left only a crater. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Second Assault on Tokyo Settlement (Concluded) *Second Black Rebellion (Concluded) Powers or Abilities used *Rolo's Geass Quotes *"Are you prepared to actually fire the F.L.E.I.J.A.? And more importantly, are you prepared to not fire it?" -Suzaku *"Suzaku Kururugi, I owe you a debt, I sympathize with you, I respect you, however in this situation loyalty trumps all." -Jeremiah *"Big brother I promised you I'd find Nunnally and I will. But, when I do I'll kill her with my own hands. I'm the only family you need." -Rolo *"Eleven, do you know the prime truth of the battle field? Kill a man off the field and your a criminal, but kill him on it and you're a big hero." -Luciano Gallery Code geass r2 ep18 final battle tokyo ii 720pblurayx264 - thora-mkv snapshot 04-52 2011-08-16 14-lancelot.jpg